Precious Child
by ncc2011
Summary: Andy just has to see Bonnie play after hearing of the shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary. As he does, he considers many things on why it's so important to do what he's doing. Dedicated to all of the victims and their families.


Andy didn't think he'd find himself here on this day. It was supposed to be an afternoon of nothing more than baking Christmas cookies with him mom and Molly. Now that he was on break from college, he'd wanted to take part in this tradition that had taken place every year since he and Molly were little. And he did, but not before news broke that a gunman had shot and killed many innocent children at a school in Connecticut.

Now, he was in Bonnie's bedroom watching her play with his old toys. He wasn't in much of a mood to play himself, so he opted to take a spectator's seat instead. All he wanted was to take a look at childhood innocence and childlike happiness, something that had just been swept away in a quiet Northeastern town. It was why he told his mother that the cookie bake had been fun, but he just had to see this little girl so he could have reassurance that she was safe and happy.

Bonnie's mother had been flustered when he arrived. She didn't want her daughter to see any of the news reports, so she encouraged her to go to her room and play. It was a relief that Andy had stopped by. Bonnie had always felt a bit uneasy about playing with her mother in the room, but she had already experienced playtime with Andy, so she would be more comfortable with him around. Plus, he was the one who had given her Woody, Buzz and all the rest.

Andy sat Indian style on Bonnie's bed as he watched her play. He did his best to get lost in her story about Rex riding on Buttercup to save Woody, Buzz and Jessie from the Aliens, who had taken them prisoner. It was entertaining and took different turns every few seconds. This was exactly what he needed to see in this trying moment.

He didn't want to look at his phone and check out the latest developments, but as is the case with people in an instant-information age, he couldn't help it. 20 children and six adults were dead at the school, said the report. _20 children_. It could have happened anywhere to any child, even Bonnie.

Immediately, Andy's mind began racing. What would he have done if Sunnyside or even Bonnie's preschool had suffered the same fate? What if Bonnie had been…no, he couldn't think about that. She was too precious and innocent to deserve such a thing.

Yes, Bonnie was full of life. He was seeing it with his own eyes. He was grateful for that. But at the same time, he started thinking about the poor folks in Newtown. There were many children like Bonnie who lived there and now, several of them would never be like this again. Their own lives were taken away by someone's selfishness and instability. The one responsible had apparently ended his own life when it was over, so the situation was made all the more unfair.

Like Bonnie, they all still had so many more things to achieve in life. What if one of them went on to do something that would change the world for the better? Maybe find cures for cancer or AIDS? Hopes and dreams were around when everyone woke up that day, but they had evaporated in a matter of moments.

Next, Andy took a look at Woody, who remained a captive in Bonnie's adventure. Every child has that one special toy they put above all others for whatever reason. Now, 20 of those toys suddenly didn't have an owner. They were now waiting for another playtime with them that would never come.

Then, Andy browsed everyone else in the room: Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Rex, Slinky, the Potato Heads, the Aliens, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, the Peas-in-a-Pod, Chuckles and Totoro. They appeared to be one big, happy family. In one morning, similar families had become sheep without a shepherd. With their owners gone in a flash, they suddenly faced uncertain futures.

The world was a cruel place, thought Andy. As much as we'd like to think everyone has a clear understanding of right from wrong, that isn't always the case. The fact that this could have happened anywhere only made Andy more concerned about his own community, about Molly, and of course, about Bonnie. If schools weren't safe, what really was?

The answers to all of these questions and worries would have to wait for another day, but for now, Bonnie was here, letting her imagination run wild and keeping his toys as well as her own in good hands. This child was a gift from God and he'd be damned if anyone was going to do anything to hurt her.

Just then, he reminded himself he could make moments like this even more special by interacting, not just watching. So, he got down off the bed, grabbed Slinky and inserted himself into the adventure. He didn't know where it would lead, but that didn't matter. As long as he could play with her, it would all be okay.


End file.
